Weiss in The Aftermath
by MagicScribe
Summary: What happens after the series of events that Weiss went through as shown in the anime(not the OVA? Takatori Reiji and the 3 caucasian bosses are dead. So who is the mastermind of the increasing crimes of cruelty? Guess, or read to find out.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

A/N: Tada! I finished my first chapter! Yay! There's nothing much at the moment. I've got a rough outline of what i want to do in my head. The first chapter is just the introduction on what they are doing so far and all. Hope you enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Weiss in The Aftermath**

_**Chapter 1: Prologue**_

The night was stale. Street lamps had been lit long before midnight but these were not bright enough to brighten the darkest of alleys. The secluded places could only rely on the moon for light - but there was no moon.

There was a yell and a heart-stopping scream that no one heard, and the night fell back into deafening silence. Blood was spilled that night in the depths of the dark, but there will be no deaths – not tonight – just a lot of pain and blood.

The police arrived minutes later and arrested the bleeding pile of injured people. The attackers were not sought. They were subtly in a league with the police on this case to catch the drug traffickers.

Weiss was back again. The four had survived the last mission and was back to fight for justice once more. After the events in which Takatori Reiji was assassinated, and the government building which held most of its police forces were half blown up by them, the police force (and military force) had become quite short-handed.

The reign of Takatori had passed and there was little trouble in Japan. Weiss was now handling trivial police matters until assigned to do otherwise by the new person in charge of them, Eliz.

"Ehh...it feels different not to be killing anymore," said Yohji walking to the basement of the "Kitty in the House" flower shop as he stretched and yawned. "I can't even use my wire in case I strangle them by accident."

"Hai!" replied Omi cheerfully.

Ken plopped down onto the sofa before the screen. "It does feel better than killing even if it's a little harder," he added.

"Hai!" repeated Omi as he settled down before the computer.

"Omi, you're not going to sleep?" asked Ken.

"I still have to finish a report for school tomorrow"

"Eh Omi how many times must I tell you, you are underage! You're not permitted to see THAT kind of stuff!" smirked Yohji as he tackled Omi.

"Na...Nani!" blushed Omi, pushing him away. "I'm going to do my school report!"

Yohji turned and wave his hand. "Yeah right! Whatever! I'm going to get some beauty sleep. Careful not to get panda eyes tomorrow, Omi! Then, out of the fourmen, there'll only bethree who arehandsome!" He dodged as a fat cushion flew to his head.

"Ken, where's ... ... he's gone to see Aya hasn't he?" asked Omi.

"Yup... best not to wait for him."

"Who's waiting for him! I need my beauty sleep to look good for the girls tomorrow. Oyasuminasai! (Goodnight!)"

* * *

A/N: That's all for now. Because it's still my holiday I'll probably post the next chapter pretty soon. There'll be more action in Chapter 2 of course. 

Ken stumbled upon a girl who witnessed a crime.She has been sent threatening notes and survived through a few "accidents" by shear luck. The next time might be her death. That's a quick summary of what Chapter 2 might be. I might change it to chapter 3 though.

Anyhow, any reviews submitted are much appreciated!

Thanks for reading. -n.n-


	2. Chapter 2: No More Aya

A/N: Second chapter up as I promised. Not much action yet. I'm moving the mission to the third or fourth chapter. Now's more of introduction still. Gomnasai! Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 2: No more Aya_**

The day was bright and clear and the "Kitty in the House" flower shop was bustling with life during after school hours as always. The girls enjoyed going to the shop for two reasons. The first was the variety of beautiful flowers and wondrous aroma there, while the second was obviously eye candy.

However, those who looked into the shop today were disappointed to find only three men there tending to the shop. Yohji, Ken and Aya were present but Omi was missing.

"Ken it's a mad house in here! Where's Omi?" Yohji yelled across the room as he carried a heavy flower pot towards him.

"Omi should be back by now. Didn't school end two hours ago?"

"See! Even Aya is back!" exclaimed Yohji as he noticed a pretty raven haired girl in two long braids trying to walk into the shop with all the crowding girls. "She's in the same school as him if I'm not wrong? He didn't even escort her back as planned. The loving brother -" he nodded his head to the overly busy Aya at the cashier. "– will surely have him killed when he gets back. That cheeky brat must have gone out on a date!"

The new girl that was working there, Aya was not on the rest of the girls' list of interests. Often, the hottest topic would be about the four guys. But ever since her sudden appearance, she was now often the topic of gossip among the girls whenever they wanted to "talk" about something.

Who is she? Why does she have the same name as that cool guy, Aya? The girls were absolutely green with envy. Who was she to be the only rose among the four cute thorns? All the four men were so nice to her. Only when they found out that she was Aya's sister did the finger pointing and bad mouthing stop. Besides, after a few weeks, everyone grew to like Aya. She was a quiet and sweet girl.

"Oy Ay... er... RAN!" bellowed Yohji above the chattering girls and a few other customers. "Announcing the safe arrival of your imouto!"

"Yeah only if she doesn't get trampled on first," added Ken in an undertone as he eyed her through the glass from inside. She was trying her best to get through the crowd but was shoved around instead.

Aya Fujiyama was now Ran Fujiyama again. There were a few incidents contributing to the decision of the change of name. The guys couldn't take it after two weeks. The following situations happen frequently:

**_... ... ... ... ... Flashback 1_ ... ... ... ... ...**

"Aya"

"Nani." "Nani?"

"No no no, not you! Her!"

**_... ... ... ... ... Flashback 2_ ... ... ... ... ... **

"Aya go fetch that pot there for the new jasmine tree"

"Hai!" said the girl standing up. Her brother would then make her sit and go to do the heavy task himself.

**_... ... ... ... ... Flashback 3_ ... ... ... ... ...**

"Konnichiwa! I'd like to speak with Aya please?" asked a guy who went into the shop one day. After he asked his question, the guy became very interested with the floor. He was shy and red in the face but seemed quite determined. He heard footsteps coming towards him and it stopped. At that moment, he bowed his head, thrust out the little frilly present he has been holding and said,

"Aya! I like you a lot! Will you go with me on a date!"

"Ting ting!" There was the sound of the bell as someone came in to the shop behind the guy.

.-sweat drops-

There was a stunned silence except the rocking chair of the old Granny.

The guy looked up to see a tall, stern looking man with flaming red hair. Shocked, he could only manage a "You...you... are..." A girl giggled softly behind him but he was too embarrassed and preoccupied to care.

"Aya Fujiyama"

The other three guys at the far end of the room were trying with all their might not to laugh. Yohji had tears in his eyes.

"Nana...na..na.ni...go.re..." he muttered weakly. "Demo..."

"Iie." (No) Aya said coolly and turned to walk away.

The poor guy felt he was suddenly dragged outside from behind out the door again. When the sound of the bell signified that Aya and the guy was safely outside, the whole room erupted with laughter.

"Aya! Now we know why you treat the girls so indifferently!" said Ken between laughs.

"Explains why you keep shunning girls! Hahahaha!" added Yohji who was tearing and slapping Ken back with good humour.

"Haha! That was Kei from my class. He was telling me he was interested in Aya. Hahaha!" chirped in Omi, wheezing with laughter.

Aya grimaced

After that incident, no love letters were delivered by hand. Kei must have warned the other guys not to do so. (Beware of the red head! He is scary!) All was delivered through post. It was even more annoying for Aya when he keeps receiving his sister's love letters than people coming and passing the thing to her themselves. Yohji was tearing every week and Ken and Omi were simply aching with laughter every single occasion.

**_... ... ... ... Flashback 4_ ... ... ... ...**

"Aya"

"Nani." "Nani?

"No no not you! Him!"

**_... ... ... Flashback 5_ ... ... ... ... ...**

"Aya come here" said the old lady affectionately.

He walked to the old woman wondering what on earth she wanted. She never talks much.

"Come closer so that Granny can see you" she said adjusting her enormous spectacles.

He did.

"You've grown so tall in just one day!"

"?"

"Come, turn around and bend down. Granny has something for you."

"?" He did as he was told. After all, the old woman had been with them a long time. Ken, Omi and Yohji stared.

The old granny whipped out a beautiful, shiny, pink and frilly ribbon and tied it to his hair. "There you go. You look very pretty."

"!..." Ken, Omi and Yohji stifled their laughter badly behind.

"It was my daughter's you know."

"... ..."

She squinted and took hold of his hair again and brought it closer to her face. "Aya wasn't your hair black yesterday? You dyed your hair red?"

sweat drops-

"Kamaimasen(never mind). Red is an auspicious colour. Now go run along."

(Aya grimanced) -more sweat drops-

**_... ... ... ... ... Flashback 6_ ... ... ... ... ...**

"OMI! Can you fetch the towel for me please? It's on my bed." shouted Yohji in the shower.

"I'm busy checking the GPS satellite signal of you know what! Ken! Go get Yohji his towel!"

"I'm fixing the radio! Aya! You go!"

Aya found a yellow towel by the bed and went to the bathroom to pass it to Yohji.

Before Aya could knock on the door, Yohji opened the door wide. "You want me to freeze to death? Why so..." The next thing he knew, it came like a bullet...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Aya.

Omi and Ken came rushing into the room first. Aya was the last to run in. He had heard his sister's scream all the way from upstairs and was terribly worried. The three young men were faced by Yohji who was in full view, dripping wet, cold, frustrated and quite naked.

**_... ... ... ... ... End of Flashback_ ... ... ... ... ...**

That last incident was the last straw. Thus everyone agreed that Aya should use his old name again. He was nowRan Fujiyama. Just like old times.

* * *

A/N: I tried to add more question marks and exclaimation marks but the system thingy only shows one in the end so I gave up..I can't even use the asterisk! It keeps disappearing every time I put it in. -pouts- 

I'm not sure whether I should go on about the day. Because of the name of this chapter, I think I should stop here. Chapter 3 will be a continuation of the same day. I'll put in more action then -n.n-

(Much awaited and appreciated reviews...)

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: Feelings, and a Stranger

A/N: Gomenasai! I know I said there'll be more action in Chapter 3... but it's just so long until the action part so I have to leave it for Chapter 4. Even so, do not despair because this chapter revolves silghtly deeper into the emotions of the characters:

You'll see a slight trace of Ran being over protective of his sister, Aya trying to gain a little independence and so on...

Hope you'll enjoy!**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 3: Feelings, and a Stranger_**

Ran tiptoed to see his sister over the crowd in the flower shop. It was always reassuring to see her again because then, he knew if she was safe. Without warning, something flew in the direction of his head. Plonk! It was a plastic spade. He looked in the direction the spade had come from. It was Ken.

"Oy! Watch what you are doing!" he yelled.

"Nani?" Ran focused on his task at hand. He had unknowingly handed the customer 2000 yen extra and was just about to give her another 1000. He quickly took back the money and handed her the right amount of change much to her disappointment.

"Yohji I think you should..." Ken looked around. "Yoh...Yohji?" He caught a glimpse of Yohji in the midst of the crowd. He had left to escort poor Aya to somewhere less pushy.

"Sumimasen (excuse me), make way please," said Yohji.

The crowd of girls parted for him as he walked. Things like "Yohji! When are you going to date me?" could be heard coming from the crowd. They had now stopped shoving and pushing each other.

Yohji tossed his hair and walked confidently through the crowd to Aya.

(Aya grimaced)" (Ken had an expression of disbelief)"

"Aya daijoubu?" (Aya, are you alright?)

"Hai, Yohji-sama!"

"Eh! Stop calling me Yohji-sama! You make me sound so old!"

Aya giggled. "Hai Yohji-kun!"

"That's better. But just Yohji will do." He made a flamboyant, elaborate bow. "Milady, your brother awaits you to get inside."

Aya laughed.

There was an intake of breath from the crowd. Ran was glad Yohji had gone to escort her. He was giving the wrong change again but it didn't matter. The girl who was buying flowers was one of Yohji's admirers. Besides, Aya was more important. On the other hand, Ken was watching and rolling his eyes. How typical of Yohji to make a scene.

Yohji took her hand, quickly steered her inside as the crowd broke into chatter again. "Oh yeah, wasn't Omi supposed to bring you back?"

"Yes but he got into trouble in school because the teacher did not believe the report was written by him. He told me to wait for him a little longer but I sort of persuaded him to let me walk back myself."

"Eh... your brother won't be happy if he hears this..."

"Don't tell him ok? Say that Omi brought me here and went off again."

Yohji and Ken exchanged glances.

"Yea might as well," said Ken. Then in an undertone, so that only Yohji could hear, he added "You know his temper, especially when it comes to anything regarding Aya… " He suddenly remembered something and turned back to Aya. "How long did he say the teacher going to detain him?"

"I don't think it will be that soon. Omi sounded quite frustrated and said something about Mr Takada wanting to retest his understanding on some physics principles he had written about."

"Ok. Aya, I think you should go help Ay...Ran at the counter before we start losing money."

"Hai!" she said and immediately went to see her brother.

Ken frowned.

"What is it?" asked Yohji.

"Delivery. Omi was supposed to do it."

"When?"

Ken checked his watch. "Around twenty minutes from now."

"Ok. I'll help you load the van."

"The arrangements are already outside, the ones in the second row."

The duo made their way through the crowd that was slowly thinning.

"Is it far?" asked Yohji carrying the heavy arrangement into the van.

"Not quite. It's at the Convention Hall" replied Ken carrying another bouquet.

"Oh! The place where they are meeting with the Australians to..." Yohji trailed off at Ken's look of remorse and silence.

Ken took the nearest two flower arrangements and deposited it in the van.

"Eh, I thought you said the second row?" Yohji sighed. "Ken, the girl's gone. She hasn't even contacted you after she left for Australia. It's time to put it down. It means that both of you were not meant to be... "

Ken took no notice. The second row of flower arrangements was already in the van but he continued loading extra arrangements from the first row.

"Just like Asuka and I..."

Ken stopped loading and looked at Yohji. There was no more pain in his eyes as he had before. He had put Asuka aside.

Yohji patted his shoulder. "Now that we are no longer killing, I think... We should all have a chance at love. You'll find the girl that is meant for you; you'll find her if she doesn't find you first. Maybe you won't know if she's the one. But once you do, you won't know what hit you..."

* * *

"That sentimental Yohji" Ken muttered as he carried the flower arrangements and a big bouquet of flowers in a backpack. He was walking up the long and steep flight of steps to the Convention Hall. "All that rubbish with the she might find you first…We should all have a chance at love… What if Eliz gives a mission for us to kill again? How could I possibly put the one I love in danger?" He trudged up of the stairs frustrated and hot headed. "Hah! The way he says it is as if he thinks the love of my life will fall from the sky!" 

Suddenly, WHAM! Something falling from above made impact with his body and he toppled backwards. Ken's reflexes immediately kicked in. In normal circumstances, he would have rolled to his side as soon as possible before he hit the ground. However, whatever hit him was restricting him from doing so. Thankfully, the puffy flowers in his backpack saved him from a potential spinal injury as it hit the ground at the bottom of the steps.

The flower arrangements flew up and fell. Ken was flat on the ground and breathing hard but he knew what had fallen on him. Her hair was soft on his cheek and he could smell the mild fragrance of it. Flowers rained before them as she moved her hand from his chest to the floor and relieved him of her weight. Ken found himself blushing. He sat up, drew up his legs, and leaned back on his hands.

The first thing he saw was her concerned, wide emerald eyes. She looked around sixteen. He couldn't say she was beautiful, but… somehow he couldn't help staring. Maybe it was her eyes, or the way her long dark hair fell over her shoulders…

At last, he finally found his voice. "Er... daijoubu?" It broke the ice.

Petals were still drifting down from the air.

She threw her arms around him and hugged him.

"?" "!" Ken's cheeks turned redder. There was a small audience around them now watching the romantic scene and it definitely did not help with his nerves.

"You are alive! Yokatta!" she said happily, still hugging onto him.

"Er..." His hands were still on the floor. He was unsure of where he should place them. He wanted the crowd to stop staring at them.

"I would have died or become crippled if you hadn't broken my fall" she said seriously as she drew away from him.

"Next time, try to careful" said Ken smiling. He handed to her a semi-squashed daisy.

"No, I wasn't clumsy. I was pushed... EH! GOMENASAI! (SORRY!) I ruined all your pretty flowers!" She took the daisy and tried to straighten the petals. "How much are those? I guess I'll have to pay them..." She started to dig in her bag for her wallet.

Ken, not missing anything important, interrupted her. "Wait, pushed? What do you mean by pushed?" He looked around. This was definitely no place to talk. "Attempted murder?"

Her face became white as she looked around frantically. "Er, pushed? Who said anything about being pushed? Sorry about the flowers but maybe I've got to go..." She got up and walked away.

She was walking in the wrong direction. The van was parked on the other side. Ken got up, grabbed her hand and walked in the direction of his van with her tagging behind.

"What are you doing! Please let go of my hand or else I'll shou..."

Ken turned around to face her. "Iie! (No!) This is serious! You should go to the police ..."

"And tell them WHAT? A seventeen year old, whose mother is in an asylum, thinks that someone is going to murder her?" she retorted angrily.

Ken's expression softened. "Ok, how about let's talk this out at the flower shop. As payment for the flowers you wrecked, come with me to the flower shop. Is that ok with you?"

She thought for a while. "Ok"

"But for now, stay in the van and lock the doors after I unload the back-up flower arrangements. The person who tried to kill you is unlikely to strike again. buteven so,you should remain cautious."

"Hai." There was a slight pause before she asked,"You have back-up flower arrangements?"

"Yea thanks to Yohji's big mouth..." he muttered. Ken drew up her hand that he had grabbed earlier and placed the keys to the van in her palm.

"You trust a stranger with your car keys?"

"You trust a stranger to leave together with him in his van?"

No answer.

"Then the trust is mutual" replied Ken grinning. "By the way, I don't know your name yet," he said just as he was about to turn and leave.

"Kumiko, Michiyo Kumiko."

"Ken, Hidaka Ken."

* * *

A/N: And that's it! Again people, reviews? I have this fear that people won't understand whatI write becausewhen I write the story, I have the images played in my head...oh yar and partly also because my dad tried to read my story but has no clue what's going on -sweat drops- 

The new characters I've introduced are:

Eliz: New person in charge of Weiss. (I've mentioned this person in chapter 1) Persia is no more.

Mr Takada: A teacher in Omi's school. A not too pleasantone...

Kumiko Michiyo: I hope you will grow to like her. For now, all the infomation I will provide is, she's 17, somewhat pretty, and will be sticking around forquite sometime. There will be more girls getting involved soon. (Yohji will be very happy...)

Thanks for reading. -n.n-


End file.
